Yellow Seems To Fit
by GlitterStarChar
Summary: Things aren't starting too well the first day in Robot City. Kicked out from the famous Bigweld's Industry to being humiliated through magnetization, and then nearly mugged and now scavenging to find Wonderbot. Seeing it in the hands of a stranger is placing him on edge, defense- he withdrew backwards. Face angry and footsteps hasty, 'If you mess with my brother-..." She halted.


**Yellow Seems To Fit **

**A/N:** To those who don't remember the movie _**Robots (2005)**_ and decided to read this without any acknowledgements from the movie, it'll become quite confusing, but I believe that overall I'll explain enough that you can understand what's going on. Even though there wasn't must interaction between Rodney Copperbottom (the sleek, blue robot,) and Piper Pinwheeler (the young, yellow teenage robot,) I liked the chemistry between the two :). Besides, I never honestly cared for Cappy :P it just felt like… she just existed for the sake of Rodney's love interest, you know? It's like that cliché movie where the nerd gets the hot babe at the end of the scene- not exactly complaining, but I just think that Rodney and Piper seems more… understanding, well, not exactly, but nevermind.

Besides, I've noticed there's like, _**no**_ fanfictions about this movie either :\ that kind of sucks, but then again, I never cared about the movie until I re-watched it about two weeks ago XD, this probably have to the most underrated movie I ever watched… except for _Turbo _and _Epic_, but that's another opinion to share later. I'll probably be the first to write a Piper/Rodney fanfics…- ah, well I take that back, this won't really be a shipment one-shot per-say, but it's in Rodney's point of view about the spunky female character :9.

PS. I also believe that they're _both_ teenagers, but Rodney is probably in his late teens (like 18/19) he graduated before the whole movie progressed, so I'm assuming he's eighteen.

Watch movie first, it's recommended, then read… but who'll read this? Haha, oh well, at least I'll mark my territory as the first person to type a legitimate story :P.

**Rated K+:** Suggestive themes.

**Character(s):** Rodney, Piper, Fender, and other supporting characters.

**Pairing(s):** Slight Piper/Rodney.

**Summary:** Things aren't starting too well the first day in Robot City. Kicked out from the famous Bigweld's Industry to being humiliated through magnetization, and then nearly mugged and now scavenging to find Wonderbot. Seeing it in the hands of a stranger is placing him on edge, defense- he withdrew backwards. Face angry and footsteps hasty, ''If you mess with my brother-..." She halted.

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own the _Robots_ movie, it belongs to Blue Sky Studios. If I did, I would've done some changes, and then I would've removed Cappy- unless she was an essential to the story.

**PS. I DECIDED TO ADD SOME STUFF… SO YEAH :3.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

''Not after you give me my _foot_, you **mugger!**'' Rodney seethed, his fingers gripping around the metal part of his foot and yanked it away from the grimy hands of this _thief_. ''I'm not a mugger.'' He's not in the mood for this. Rodney heaved, jerking his lower leg out of the silver pan and shoved it against the empty socket of the foot, twisting and turning, readjusting till' a click was heard. Finally, he could feel the sensations running through his lower left limb and he sighed in relief.

''I'm a…'' His cyan eyes glanced at the head lying sideways near a trashcan. ''A scavenger.'' Scavenger? Pfft, yeah right, more likely a **crook**. The robot huffed, eyes flickering over to the headless red body wondering blindly and Rodney couldn't help but to frown… and then shook his head before carefully moving towards the unattached head. His hopeful attitude for meeting his dream faltered a little, but he understood things doesn't come easy, though, it seems the dream will just have to wait a tad longer. Rodney sighed again as he rolled his eyes, ''here, let me help you.'' Let his kindheartedness be damned yet the gentle nature of compassion inside himself couldn't be ignored, even to a… crook.

''No, no, I can do it myself.'' The head replied, ''I'm good attracting myself, if you know what I mean.'' Internally, Rodney rolled his eyes once more. The head began to whistle, ''c'mere boy!'' He called, and then he whistled again. The thief's body gained attention of his owner's called as it followed towards the head, ''w-wait, waitwaitwait- _ouch!_'' The headless robot kicked its owner's head, _**clank!**_ ''wait!'' And kicked over again.

Rodney stood there, unimpressed.

Well, that's fine, if he doesn't want help then Rodney's not going to force it. _I need a place to recollect and strategize a new plan. Investigate Bigweld's Industry and find answers to Bigweld's disappearance. _Quick idea, somewhat flawed, but it'll be suitable.

Abruptly, Rodney stiffened.

Wonderbot. _Oh goodness._ The gears inside him went to a rigid halt, jittering and shifting at an irregular pace. How could he forget about Wonderbot? He frowned deeply as he worried. The plan must be postponed for now, his tiny companion is top priority.

**Clang! **_**Thalump! **_

Rodney's worrisome thoughts paused as he stared at the tumbling head falling off the balcony. He could've still asked for help.

That's going to hurt.

_I might as well follow him_. There might be a town further ahead, he can look for shelter and start there. Rodney cringed as he watched the body stumble over the edge. ''That's gonna hurt…'' He can't blame the thief, he had been toppling down fifty feet in a trashcan previously hours ago.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rodney trudged through the streets quietly, eyes looking everywhere that might be the appearance of Wonderbot, but that past five minutes were no luck, and he has yet to find the small contraption. He groaned, his head shaking and arms folded, _what if I never find him? _Even though he ignored the negative feelings for a while, it still lingered there, haunting him, _I have to keep looking. _If Rodney doesn't find Wonderbot then there will be no point returning to Robot City.

Things aren't starting too well the first day in Robot City. Kicked out from the famous Bigweld's Industry to being humiliated through magnetization, and then nearly mugged and now scavenging to find Wonderbot.

''Talk about first day…'' Rodney muttered, glaring at the ground for a while before grunting, tempter rising as his foot struck a can; kicking it across the concrete and watching it scatter towards the junkyard. He'll check the junkyard, Wonderbot must be in there…

The young adult picked up his speed and went inside the compost area.

Rodney stared, awestruck… ''There's barely any parts!'' He blurted loudly, eyes scanning the empty, dusty area. In a sense, it's great because he could find Wonderbot easier, but at the same time… who could find a legitimate part when there's barely _any?_

''That's the guy! That's the guy who knocked my head off!''

Huh?

Rodney blinked, and blinked again. Someone's here? He turned to find two robots charging at him- a dingy, dull gold and a dark blue robots growling at his sides, he stumbled backwards. ''What the…!'' He glanced to find a yellow robot holding Wonderbot…- hey! ''Hey! That's mine!'' Rodney shouted, becoming upset. Seeing it in the hands of a stranger is placing him on edge, defense. He withdrew backwards. A sleek, young yellow robot marching up to him, face angry and footsteps hasty while still carrying Wonderbot.

Large fiery green eyes burned into his light blue ones, obviously telling she's not to be messed with. Rodney took a step rearward and blinked. Shiny brown hair, on the edges where showerheads for her pigtails, bouncing with every step she took, and a black button nose, burning brown. ''Who do you think you are? So punk like you knocking off my brother's head?!" She ranted, pointing a finger in his direction- on his chest, making Rodney lose his breath.

She appear younger than him, maybe fifteen or sixteen, either way, she's an obvious loud-mouth teenager.

Rodney made a noise, offended. Well that _thief's _head wouldn't be dislocated if he didn't steal his **foot**! ''You're lucky I have this delicate doodad in my hand or I would make sure you would regret it!'' She finger pointed his chest again.

Poke.

Poke.

Poke.

''How would _you _like it if someone knocked your head off, huh?!'' Rodney scowled, snatching his hand snatching hers and placing it in a tight grip. ''I'm sorry, but you're mistaken… I didn't knock his head off, he tripped and his head disconnected from his body, and what you're holding is my invention.'' Her burning bright yellow started to grasp his attention as he glanced below at the curves of her hips- no, no… face is upwards, not downwards.

He noticed suddenly there's pink oval flushes on her cheeks. ''Oh really?'' She questioned, and he nodded.

She's kinda cute.

''If you mess with my brother-..." She halted, staring at Rodney with a different set of eyes. ''Hey… you're kind of cute.'' The girl drawled slowly, a grin edging around her mouth. The bright yellow began to dull into a darker set of yellow- an attractive, seductive yellow. Rodney released the girl's hand with a blush (**A/N:** Let's pretend that robots can blush…) and a shy smile slithered around his face. Ironic, he thought the same thing.

Of course, he's not going to tell her that.

''Come on Piper, let's just get out of here. We need to find some parts for Fender.'' Rodney glances over his shoulder to find the other two robots walking out of the junkyard, and then his eyes reverted towards the teenage girl.

So Piper is her name…

''Here's your… thing-a-ma-bob…'' Piper handed Wonderbot over to him and Rodney accepted it graciously. At least his worries of Wonderbot are now over, but where would he stay? ''By the way, the name's Piper, rhymes with _viper_,'' Her burning anger subsided into admiration, maybe attraction, Rodney wasn't sure… her heated brown nose resided to black and green eyes scanning over him and oddly, he felt self-conscious.

Did he look… attractive?

While Piper gave a generous gaze over him, Rodney figured it wouldn't hurt to give a gentle stare over her- wait, no, _stop_! This isn't how gentlemen suppose to act like! Very, very inappropriate.

''_Piper!_"

''Fine, I'm coming!'' Piper's heated green eyes flickered at Rodney before smiling, ''I'll see you around.'' She cooed, waving before twisting her body to leave, giving Rodney a good look at her hips.

Rodney hummed.

Piper tripped with an '_oof!_', arms flailing as she fell to her knees. Automatically, Rodney would have offered her help, but instead, watched as Piper instantly stood straight, ''I'm fine.'' Recollecting herself, the girl's hands brushed against her pigtails and kept walking, hips swinging and her bright, yellow persona flaring.

Cute, passionate, a little loud mouth, but yellow seemed to describe Piper.

Rodney smiled.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**A/N: **END.

:D


End file.
